1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet connecting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An outlet pipe and a body of a conventional facet are fitted with each other and then welded together, however a welding connection will generate weld craters to be ground and polished further, have poor appearance and high production cost.
To solve above-mentioned defects, an improved connecting method is developed to control a working precision of a connection of the outlet pipe and the body of the conventional facet. Nevertheless, such an improved connecting method of the outlet pipe and the body has to be kept at a certain connecting precision so as to connect the outlet pipe and the body well, having high production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.